


Coming Home

by vx3 (Vix_La_Rue)



Category: Shame (2011)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Physical Abuse, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Harm References, Sibling Incest, What is Essentially Make Up Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vix_La_Rue/pseuds/vx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon comes home to something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

When Sissy was released from the hospital, she left again. Brandon didn’t see it coming this time. One day, he came to the hospital, and she was gone. Brandon thought they were reconciling. He promised her he would get better. He said he’d do it for her.

It was three months before Brandon saw Sissy again. He came home one evening to find her asleep in his bed. To Brandon’s dismay, it was obvious from her clothes and underwear strewn carelessly across the floor that she was naked beneath the covers. The usual exasperation he felt towards his sister came to Brandon. Why did Sissy showing up again in his life usually entail her being naked?

Brandon was torn between frustration and that incessant longing, but they both spurred his next actions. He knelt on the edge of the bed, leaning over Sissy and taking in her sleeping face. The covers were drawn up to her chin, and the peaceful expression made her appear even more childlike than usual. Her hair was longer, and the dark roots were more visible. Brandon leaned in closer to Sissy, practically on top of her now, and his lips brushed her cheek. He only gave a moment’s pause before pressing them more firmly against her skin. The touch brought a soft sigh from Sissy, and Brandon felt her move beneath him.

As Sissy opened her eyes and turned her gaze towards him, Brandon went rigid, not because he was caught, but because he could now see the black eye. His baby sister was underneath him, was hurt and vulnerable, and she was staring up at him with guilt in her deep brown eyes. Brandon really had no choice now. He closed what little space there was until their parted lips were barely touching, and Brandon recognized the desire in Sissy’s eyes. She whimpered from the sweet torment, not daring to make the next move, and this mere teasing contact was overwhelming Brandon, as well.

Finally, Brandon firmly placed his lips over Sissy’s, and she moaned against the kiss, quick to open up and let Brandon explore her mouth. Their tongues joined and caressed, meeting like old friends. Sissy reached up and wrapped her arms around Brandon’s neck to pull him even closer. She needed him closer, needed more than just kissing, and though she knew it wouldn’t take long to get there, it was still driving her mad. It was agony to not just take what was hers, but Sissy’s methods when it came to Brandon were based on baiting, not force.

Brandon broke the kiss with a gentle nip to Sissy’s bottom lip, and he pulled the sheets from her bare form, exposing her to his predatory gaze and the chill air. Sissy shifted uncomfortably under Brandon’s eyes on her as he eased her legs open and positioned himself between them. She knew she couldn’t compete with the other women he’d been with. However, there was reverence in Brandon’s eyes as he took her in. Sissy almost forgot how that gaze made her feel; like she was beautiful, that she was worth anyone’s attention or affection, let alone Brandon’s.

The feeling of those large, warm hands on her body triggered a soft moan from Sissy. Her eyes slid shut and she arched up into Brandon’s touch as he ran his hands down her torso. One hand rested at Sissy’s hip as the other travelled lower. Brandon slid a finger past her folds and into her warm channel. Another moan left Sissy’s lips, and Brandon’s body was over hers again.

He kissed her neck and smiled devilishly against the skin as he asked, “Is this what you wanted? What you expected from coming back here?” There was no malice or anger in his voice, which Sissy was relieved by.

“Yes,” she answered. “Oh...” A second finger slipped into her, and Brandon slowly started sliding them in and out of Sissy’s vagina.

“You never take no for an answer, do you, Sissy?” said Brandon. “Every time you come back here, no matter what, you’re always looking to provoke me.”

“Brandon, please,” Sissy begged, grasping the front of his shirt.

“Please what, Sissy?” Brandon asked with a smirk. A third finger was added, and Sissy moaned loudly. Brandon’s voice was dripping with lust as he said, “You’re already so wet. You were fucking touching yourself here earlier, weren’t you?”

“Fuck me,” she answered shamelessly, disregarding his question. She was, though.

Sissy reached down to cup Brandon through his pants and, unsurprisingly, he was already beginning to get hard. Brandon closed his eyes and cursed under his breath as Sissy began to rub him slowly. When Brandon’s eyes opened again, that familiar but long absent heat was there. She smiled at this because for the first time in years, it was her giving her brother pleasure. Brandon’s attention was focused on her without being accompanied by his disapproval.

Sissy was trembling, and from more than just lust. Desperation and fear were also ruling her actions. Another failure very well could get her killed. Without Brandon, Sissy allowed that danger into her world. Without him, she didn’t care.

Brandon’s free hand came down to where Sissy was fondling him, and for a moment, Sissy thought he was going to stop her. Rather, Brandon unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, teasingly slow about it. Sissy didn’t care at all about how overly eager she seemed as she reached in and felt Brandon’s hot cock against her palm. Brandon moaned, and those beautiful eyes closed again as he pressed his forehead to Sissy’s. She freed his member from the confines of his clothes and stroked up and down the length.

“Sissy...”

Her heart swelled with bittersweet happiness at her name on his lips. The last time she heard Brandon say her name so breathlessly and with such desire was... God, Sissy never could have thought that morning that things could go so horribly wrong. There was no opportunity to blink away the tears that formed in her eyes before Brandon saw them. Brandon said nothing, though, and his lips gently brushed the bruised skin beneath Sissy’s eye. The feather light touch was a promise, and he hoped she knew that.

Brandon kissed Sissy again, with a tenderness the previous kiss lacked. Her fingers traced the side of his face and slid into his hair. Sissy gripped it gently as she kissed him a little harder and dipped her tongue into his mouth. A moan escaped Brandon as her other hand tightened just a little around his erection. His lips trailed down Sissy’s neck, leaving kisses in their wake, and a playful nip was placed to her collarbone.

Brandon bent his head and took one of Sissy’s nipples in his mouth, earning a soft gasp from her as he lapped at the hard little nub. His teeth grazed it, and Brandon bit just a little to hear Sissy whine. With a deliberately frustrating kiss, Brandon moved on to the other one and gave it the same treatment.

“Brandon,” Sissy moaned. “Oh, fuck.” He was still finger-fucking her, and she knew he was deliberately avoiding her g-spot. The bastard knew her body like the back of his hand, but of course, Brandon enjoyed toying with her too much to just give Sissy what she wanted. “Please, Brandon, please, just do it.”

Brandon’s lips were on Sissy’s again, and he withdrew his fingers from her, passing them over her neglected clit. A whine escaped Sissy, and Brandon smiled against the kiss. However, Brandon’s words were serious as he said, “I don’t have any condoms.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Sissy said, just as seriously, and a bit impatiently. “Never expected that to register in your boner-addled brain, anyway.” A squeal escaped Sissy when Brandon pinched her thigh. “Asshole,” she remarked in a contrarily soft tone.

There was no hesitance as Brandon slowly sunk into Sissy, both of them moaning softly. Sissy wrapped her arms loosely around Brandon’s neck and played with his hair. She nudged her nose against Brandon’s and focused her eyes on his, finding unease in them. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Brandon answered. He was fully in her now, remaining still and adjusting to the feeling. “Just... It’s been a while.”

Sissy wasn’t sure how to respond to that, and couldn’t before another kiss was placed on her lips. There was so much she wanted to say, but anything that came to mind could potentially ruin the moment, so Sissy decided to, for once, not pry. When Brandon finally started to move, another moan escaped her. Brandon’s breathing was deep, and his face was strained as he pulled out half-way and then pushed back into her. They settled into a steady rhythm, and Sissy’s eyes never left Brandon’s face.

She chased after him for so long, and now she had her big brother back. How many nights had she cried herself to sleep, wishing she was dead? How many arms did she let herself fall into in order to fill that void in her heart Brandon left? How many scars did she leave on her body in some sick attempt to cope with the pain the past left her with? None of it mattered now.

Sissy went rigid when she felt the head of Brandon’s cock touch that place inside of her, and her back arched as her embrace tightened on Brandon. “Brandon!” she shouted.

“Good?” Brandon asked, as if he really needed to. His hands travelled down Sissy’s body and cupped her ass, squeezing hard. He grinded his hips down and heard Sissy cry out again.

“Yes,” Sissy answered breathlessly.

Brandon mouthed at Sissy’s neck. His warm breath caressed her sweat slicked skin. The quick thrusts into her tight pussy were short and shallow, and every time they hit Sissy’s g-spot, she was practically screaming with ecstasy. God, he missed pulling those sounds from her, missed feeling her body against his. Brandon missed her so damn much, and he’d never forgive himself for losing her in the first place.

Brandon sucked Sissy’s neck, teeth latching on and worrying the skin. He wanted to mark her, let the world know she was his. Sissy always was.

“Brandon... Brandon, I’m gonna...” Sissy’s mind was hazy with pleasure. She was right there on the edge, she just needed a little more to push her over the edge. With Brandon still pounding into her, Sissy manoeuvred one hand between them and down to her clitoris. A few frantic rubs to the slick nub, and Sissy peaked. She screamed, her body stiffened, and the pleasure washed over her as Brandon kept pounding into her body.

“Oh, God, fuck, Brandon, fuck, shit,” Sissy cried out, feeling like she could pass out at any moment. Hers and Brandon’s lips met again, and she smiled against the kiss.

Even after her orgasm subsided, Brandon persisted in thrusting into her. Sissy was still clinging to him, and she slid her hands beneath Brandon’s shirt to feel his skin beneath her fingertips and the bumps of his spine. “C’mon, baby,” Sissy sighed. “Cum inside me.” She mouthed at his jaw, down his neck, and back up to trace his earlobe with her tongue.

Brandon groaned loudly with a final thrust as he reached orgasm. He buried his face in Sissy’s shoulder and remained over her small frame like that for a moment. When he finally moved, Brandon withdrew from Sissy and collapsed onto his back beside her.

For a few minutes, they lied together in silence, neither budging. Then, Sissy asked, “What did you mean by ‘a while’? You couldn’t possibly mean since you had sex. I’m sure you’ve been carrying on happily with your endless string of fucks since I’ve been gone.” She didn’t mean for it to come out so harshly.

“No, I haven’t,” Brandon answered, finally meeting Sissy’s gaze, which had been on him the whole time. “I haven’t done much of anything since you left.”

Sissy inched closer to Brandon, testing how close he would let her get now that they were done.

“Why did you leave?” he asked, making no move to keep her at bay.

“You didn’t want me,” Sissy answered simply.

“I was at the hospital every day with you,” Brandon replied defensively.

“I didn’t want to be in your life if you only allowed me to stay out of guilt,” Sissy answered.

“I’m sorry,” Brandon said. “I’m sorry I let you think that. I never wanted you to leave, Sissy, I... I’m such an idiot.”

Sissy draped one arm over Brandon’s waist as she nestled against his side and laid her head on his chest. She still half-expected Brandon to push her off, but the only movement Brandon made was to start running his fingers through her blond hair. “I’m sorry, too,” Sissy said.


End file.
